


Plum Wine

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give Simon Tam enough plum wine and he'll laugh like a little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plum Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Firefly and its characters are the property of Joss Whedon.

Give Simon Tam enough plum wine and he’ll laugh like a little boy.

Kaylee discovers this for herself after enticing him to try the latest concoction spit out from her inter-engine fermentation system. They hold tiny hand-painted cups, smiling as they slowly sip the chilled brew.

Simon has no head for alcohol, and Kaylee laughs as she watches the wide smile slowly slide onto the doctor’s face. He tries to straighten his limp collar, fails, and then gives up.

Kaylee leans back on the futon, resting her slender legs across Simon’s body. She knows he won’t push them aside, or stiffen up at the sensation of her body pressing against his. With each sip the wall between them dissolves more and more.

“Oh!” Simon points at Kaylee, trying to stifle his chuckles. “Did I ever—did I tell you about the time I lost my trousers and sang the national anthem on—on the statue of Hypocrates?”

Kaylee nods. “Yeah, you surely did.” Simon’s smile is infectious. “Tell me again.”


End file.
